


Nashville Season One

by stephanienicole



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanienicole/pseuds/stephanienicole
Summary: Instead of getting mad and ruining relationships with Rayna, Maddie and Deacon understands why Rayna did what they did because deep down they kind of expected it. Instead of breaking up their relationship and ruining his sobriety, Deacon and Rayna’s bond and relationship grows deeper and more passionate.
Relationships: Deacon Claybourne/Rayna Jaymes





	Nashville Season One

**PAIRINGS:** RAYNA JAYMES CONRAD AND DEACON CLAYBOURNE, TAMI HAYES TAYLOR AND JASON CLAYBOURNE, KAIA JAYMES CLAYBOURNE AND JC JAMISON, KALANI JAYMES CLAYBOURNE AND ELI SAMMLER, AND MAIA TAYLOR AND DYLAN FLACK

**SUMMARY:** Instead of getting mad and ruining relationships with Rayna, Maddie and Deacon understands why Rayna did what they did because deep down they kind of expected it. Instead of breaking up their relationship and ruining his sobriety, Deacon and Rayna’s bond and relationship grows deeper and more passionate. 


End file.
